Thoras Trollbane
Thoras Trollbane was the warrior King of the Kingdom of Stromgarde and a found member of the Alliance of Lordaeron during the Second War. Years later Thoras withdrew from the Alliance due to disagreements with his friend King Terenas. Thoras was ultimately murdered by his son Galen Trollbane, whom sought the throne of the Kingdom of Stromgarde for himself. However this was kept secert up until the events that lead to Galen Trollbane second death during the Burning Legions third invasion. History The Second War Thoras Trollbane was one of the human leaders who met at the court of Lordaeron to form the Alliance of Lordearon. Thoras was said to have easily agreed to the Alliance due to being good friends with King Terenas and having a close relationship with the Kingdom of Lordearon. Following the start of the Second War, Stromgarde sent half of its military to the main Alliance forces; for House Trollbane felt that battle was to be held with the Orcs in order to stop their threat. The Gilnean King Gen Greymane did not wish to form a combined army but Thoras and his friend Admiral Proudmoore accused him of cowardice so Greymane relented to form the Alliance. Stromgarde was mostly offensivein its approch to the battle due to half of the Army defending the North lands from the Hordes invasion though the Dwarven realm of Khaz Modan, which the Iron Horde led by the Blpcktooth Grin had already expanded to. The other half of their arms was sent with Lothar. Stromgarde suffered heavy losses, losing the Island of Tol Barad but stubbornly continued to fight. Trying to ambush Cho'gall and kill him, though this attempt failed. The Horde managed to destroy a good deal of Thoras' Kingdom and continued its march towards the Elven Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. In the Siege of Lordearon, Thoras Trollbane personally led his troops to cut the Iron hordess reinforcements through Alterac Mountains. Meeting up with General Hath who also comfirmed Perenolde's betrayal of the Alliance and sent his troops to join Thoras in defending the mountain passes and preventing the entire Horde from overwhelming the Kingdom of Lordearon's capital City. As the Alliance Forces made their push to the south, Thoras sent a Stromgarde force under his nephew, Danath Trollbane to retake the Dwarf lands of Khaz Modan. After the War Thoras alongside other kings where present, two years after the Second War ended, in Nethergarde to discuss the signs of the Dark Portal reopening. Back in the Capital City, Thoras and Terenas were visted by the goblin Krix Wiklish who wanted to seal a deal with them. After the vist the two kings along with Muradin Bronzebeard and Daval Prestor discussed the matter of Alterac and Lord Perenoldde. Thores was also present in the Capital City's religion service. Following the destruction of Alterac after the deal with the Horde became known, Thoras Trollbane petitioned king Terenas to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War. Years later he attended the ceremony in Stromwind City where Arthas became a paladin. The Alliance Splinters Much of the Horde ws wiped out after the Second War and most of the Orcs placed in interment Camps. Thoras Trollbane, however highly disagreed with this arrangement, believing that Orc were simply too dangerous to be kept alive. He argued with Terenas about this which was bitter for both as it was an argument between two very close friends. In assition, the higher taxes, along with the high expense of mintaining and operating the numerous Orc interment Camps, led many leaders to believe that their Kingdoms would be better off seceding from the Alliance. After the High Elves left the Alliance, so did the Kingdom of Gilneas and the Kingdom of Stromgarde. When the Kingdom of Lordaeron refused to mass execute the orcs, a few years before the Third War Thoras Trollbane withdrew his support for the Alliance. Years later, Thoras Trollbane was assassinated. Before he died he knew his son Galen Trollbane had been the one responsible and Galen was aware that Thoras knew it was in fact him. After his body was laid to rest in House Trollbane's Tomb and he was succeeded as Stromgarde's Ruler by the prince. Legion During the Third Legion Invasion, the Knights of the Ebon Blade sought out Thoras Trollbane's Crypt and raised him as a member of their new Four Horsemen. Believing that he gailed as a father for being murdered by his son, and as aa ruler for his kingdom falling to ruin, Thoras left Stromgarde and joined the Ebon Blade to preserve peace on Azeroth. Thoras then joined the Ebon Blades assult on the Scarlet Monastery, where he lingered just outside the Chapel Gardens to condemn the Scarlet Crusade for preying upon innocent people. He later aided the Ebon Blade in attempting to retrieve the body of Tirion Fordring from the Sanctum of Light beneath Hope Chapel. After Darion sacrificed himself to allow them to escape, Thoras remarked in an entire lifetime of warfare he had never seen such sacrifice. All information gathered is from https://wow.gamepedia.com Known Relatives Category:Stromic